


The First Snow

by littlefairyarcher



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, found this lying around so thought I might as well post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefairyarcher/pseuds/littlefairyarcher
Summary: Set after the defeat of Pitch. Jack decides to bring Pitch a little surprise.





	The First Snow

'Steady' he thinks. Just a little more snow here and a bit of ice there and perfect! His masterpiece is complete. Now all he has to do is wait. The wind nestles around him and playfully pulls at him. She wants him to follow her into the night and deliver snow to the sleeping town of Burgess, but right now he has to focus. He has a plan. The past few months have been too warm to pull this prank and he's been juggling this around in his head since Easter.

Suddenly he feels it. The shadows get denser as their master arrives at his lairs entrance. Jack smirks. That's his cue. Quickly and quietly Jack makes ice creep closer to shadowy figure until he's being pushed straight into his home. Falling until he lands softly in a bank of snow that definitely shouldn’t be there.

For what it’s worth Pitch doesn’t gasp or look surprised at all, and wow disappointing. Jack even built a giant ice sculpture of Pitch. If that doesn’t warrant surprise or awe or some reaction then he’s not sure what would. 

“Surprise!” Jack laughs as Pitch takes in the snow and ice sculpture with a raised brow. The whole place was filled with fresh snow, and little snowmen decorated the path that led to the sculpture. “I thought I’d bring you the first snow of the year. You always did say that cold and dark go well together.” He joked. 

“Don’t you have better things to do than break into my home?” Pitch snaps at him, “Or do you really enjoy rubbing in my defeat?”

“Woah! No, Pitch I was just kidding around!” He explained. Seriously, Pitch was overthinking this. It was supposed to be fun. Oh! That’s it. Picking up some snow and blowing on it, Jack hurls it straight into Pitch’s head. For a moment the boogeyman looks confused but then the most brilliant smile breaks over his face and he’s throwing snowballs right back. Jack expertly dodges each one. The game begins.

“You little fiend! Get back here,” Pitch chuckles. He’s slowed down now and when Jack looks closer he sees the man is breathing heavy. 

“What? Giving up already?” He teases.

“It’s quite obvious I’m not going to hit you this way,” is Pitch’s reply and before Jack can even blink he’s disappeared. That’s when he’s forcefully pushed into the snow face first from behind by a smirking boogeyman.

“Oh, don’t think you’ve beat me,” Jack chimes. It wasn’t hard to loop his staff around the others ankle and bring him tumbling down next him in the snow. They both let out a gust of laughter after that. Lying in the snow together until they caught their breath. Both staring up at the giant Pitch sculpture.

“Is that supposed to be me?” Pitch asks. 

“Yeah, it took a while but I think it turned out pretty good,” He replies.

“...Jack why is it wearing a speedo?” He hisses. His face growing dark as he takes in his likeness.

“What you don’t like it?” Jack smirks, “I think it suits you.” 

The Nightmare King looks horrified as he inquires, “Will it melt?”

“Sure, it’s ice.” the frost spirit responds. It would melt eventually. Maybe not until spring but Jack was sure it would melt at some point. Until then Pitch could enjoy his gift.


End file.
